


Borron y cuenta nueva

by cloe2gs



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan se ha ido y Caroline no cree que pueda seguir con su vida en Mystic Falls donde todo le recuerda a él. Londres parece un buen lugar donde volver a empezar. Entonces le conoce y su mundo se tambalea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU a partir del penultimo capitulo de la cuarta temporada. Con mencion de la trama de la quinta.
> 
> Escrito para el reverse bang de la comunidad de lj pathofunion-es

Caroline mira la foto en silencio con una triste sonrisa intentando no llorar al verle. Pasa los dedos suavemente por el cristal y no puede evitar detenerlos sobre la cara de Stefan. Es una vieja foto suya, de ellos dos en el baile de los años veinte, ella con su vestido rojo y él con su esmoquin negro; tomada antes de que Klaus apareciera y sin que se dieran cuenta. La mira en silencio durante lo que pueden ser horas o tan solo unos minutos, mientras recuerda cosas de él. La primera vez que le vio, la forma en la que la consoló durante su transformación cuando todo parecía estar completamente fuera de control, como la enseñó a cazar o las noches que se pasaron viendo películas en su salón mientras intentaban no pensar en los dramas que envolvían sus complicadas vidas amorosas… Se pasa la mano por la cara quitándose las pocas lágrimas que no ha sido capaz de contener, porque Stefan se ha ido y no va a volver a verle nunca más y esa es una idea a la que aun le está costando acostumbrarse. Con cuidado mete el marco en su maleta, entre una sudadera de GAP y una camiseta de los Rolling Stone, para no romperlo.

—Cariño, ¿estás lista?

Caroline termina de cerrar la maleta y alza la cabeza para ver a su madre asomada en el marco de la puerta. Esta triste porque no quiere que se vaya y Caroline lo sabe, así que le da una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos pero que espera sea suficiente como para tranquilizar a su madre.

—Lista —responde poniéndose de pie de un salto  
—¿Estas segura de que es esto lo que quieres hacer? Porque estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.  
—Ya lo sé mamá; pero sólo es la universidad.   
—Al otro lado del océano. No hace falta que te vayas tan lejos. Podrías ir a Whitmore con Elena y Bonnie  
—Mamá…  
—Puedes usar eso de la compulsión y hacer que te acepten.  
—Mamá…  
—Así podrías venir los fines de semana y…  
—Mamá —la interrumpe Caroline sujetándola por los hombros—. Sé que no quieres que me vaya y que Londres te parece que está muy lejos; pero no puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo quedarme y estar con Elena porque cuando la miro pienso en que por su culpa Stefan ya no está y no lo soporto, no quiero culparla pero ahora mismo eso es todo lo que hago. Culparla porque escogió a Damon, porque a lo mejor si no lo hubiera hecho Stefan aun estaría con nosotros. Solo necesito un poco de espacio lejos de Mystic Falls para superar su muerte.  
—Lo sé, de verdad que lo sé y entiendo que tengas que irte —le dice Liz, como no hacerlo si se ha pasado horas consolándola mientras lloraba desconsolada en la cama—, es sólo que ¿Londres? ¿Tiene que ser tan lejos?  
—Stefan y yo hablamos de ir a Londres algún día. Dijo que sería el primer lugar al que me llevaría. Siento que ir allí es una manera de honrar su memoria. Como si necesitara ir para poder superarlo.  
—Lo entiendo; pero eso no significa que me guste. Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya al aeropuerto o perderás el vuelo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aterriza en el aeropuerto de Heathrow 15 horas después de salir de casa. Tras estar metida en un avión durante casi 11 horas, lo único que quiere es respirar aire fresco y caminar por más de dos minutos. Cuando sale a la terminal no sabe a dónde ir; pero los otros pasajeros que acaban de bajar del avión se mueven todos en una misma dirección, así que supone que es allí donde debe ir. Camina detrás de un grupo de jóvenes con mochilas a cuestas y esquiva a una mujer que se ha agachado para atarle los cordones a su hijo mientras su marido espera con su otra hija un par de metros más allá. Al final terminan en la recogida de maletas y Caroline se pone de puntillas cuando estas empiezan a salir por la cinta. Esta nerviosa, nunca había salido de Virginia, excepto para visitar a su padre y Steven. Es raro estar allí, en Londres, sin nadie conocido en los alrededores; pero sabe que hizo lo correcto, que es allí donde debe estar, en el lugar del que Stefan siempre hablaba.

Sus maletas son grandes, una amarilla y la otra fucsia, con su nombre escrito por todas partes con diferentes tipos de letras y colores. Las ve en cuanto salen por la pequeña ventanita y tiene que dar un par de codazos para llegar a primera línea de la fila y que no se le escapen al pasar por su lado. Primero la amarilla y un par de maletas después la fucsia. Las levanta como si nada, dando gracias a su fuerza de vampiro sabiendo que si siguiera siendo humana ni en un millón de años habría podido cargar con ellas, y las arrastra por el resto del aeropuerto hasta la salida. Hay un montón de gente fuera esperando a que sus familiares o amigos salgan por esa puerta. Por un momento se permite imaginar que Stefan esta allí, con un cartel con su nombre como si fuera una broma, porque Stefan habría ido un par de semanas antes para preparar el piso que compartirían, y porque ella necesitaba más tiempo que él para despedirse de su madre, y luego habría ido a recogerla al aeropuerto. Pero Stefan no está allí. Por mucho que busque y se ponga de puntillas para ver mejor sobre el mar de cabezas de la terminal, lo cierto es, que él no está allí.

Se baja las gafas de sol y sigue las instrucciones para ir a la estación de tren. Según la guía que compró cuando llego su carta de admisión de Oxford, el tren hasta la estación Victoria era la forma más sencilla de llegar al centro de Londres. Se sienta en un pequeño banco de madera, mientras espera a que anuncien la salida del tren, y saca una cámara de fotos del bolso. Esta será su primera foto, con esta imagen comienza su viaje.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Se está quedando en un hostal al sur de Londres. Es un sitio económico y con encanto, tranquilo y dirigido por una pareja de indios y sus tres hijos adolescentes. Una cama de matrimonio con la colcha más fea que Caroline ha visto nunca, una televisión, baño propio, techos altos y unas ventanas de un tamaño increíblemente grande. No es gran cosa en realidad; pero es solo temporal, se quedará allí un par de semanas hasta que pueda irse a Oxford a la residencia. Semanas que piensa emplear en visitar la ciudad.

Quiere verlo todo y no dejarse nada. Así que tiene extendidos por la cama docenas de mapas de la ciudad, como si con sólo uno de ellos no fuera a tener suficiente. Esta de rodillas sobre el colchón con un cuaderno apoyado contra los muslos mientras lee su guía de viaje con un bolígrafo entre los dientes. Subraya palabras en la guía de sitios que tiene que visitar y los marca en azul en uno de los mapas, luego coge un bolígrafo rojo que lleva enganchado en la oreja derecha y hace un círculo en otro lugar. Sus ojos pasan entre las hojas de las guías y conforme va pasando el tiempo su mapa se empieza a llenar de cruces en azul, círculos en rojo y rayas de subrayador amarillo, sin olvidar el cuaderno que tiene listas de sitios con horarios y precios y notas sobre como llegar. Se pasa la tarde haciendo planes y horarios que cumplir, programando que actividades hacer cada día para asegurarse de que puede verlo todo y no volver sobre sus pasos. Tarda toda la tarde en organizarse; pero cuando lo hace, cuando por fin acaba y cierra el cuaderno, sabe que lo ha conseguido. Que los próximos días no va a tener mucho tiempo libre; pero que va a conocerse Londres como la palma de su mano, que va a saber de sitios que no conocen ni los que viven allí.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se pone el pijama y se mete en la cama encendiendo la televisión para relajarse un poco. Su primera parada, el hospital más cercano para abastecerse de sangre, la siguiente Buckingham Palace. Está deseando ver a esos soldados tan graciosos que se supone que no pueden moverse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Está enfadada. No. Furiosa. Está furiosa. 

Es su primer día en Londres propiamente dicho. Madrugó para ir al hospital y conseguir unas cuantas bolsas de sangre que esconder en la maleta. Luego corrió al metro para llegar al Palacio de Buckingham a tiempo para ver el famoso cambio de guardia. Estuvo esperando sentada en una fría piedra contra la valla, sin moverse de allí aún cuando empezó a llover. Y lo hizo durante una hora. Y entonces ese hombrecillo, con su chaqueta roja y su gorro negro va y dice que la han suspendido por la lluvia. ¡Por la lluvia! Pero si se supone que eso es lo único que ocurre en Londres, llover.

Así que después de estar esperando una hora, malgastándola en vez de estar visitando cualquier otra cosa, se encuentra con que nada, no van a hacerlo. Por un segundo se siente tentada de usar la compulsión y obligarles a que salgan y hagan lo que se supone que tengan que hacer, porque ella tiene un horario que cumplir y no puede ser que falle en la primera actividad del primer día. Pero no lo hace, porque una voz en el fondo de su cabeza, una que se parece sospechosamente a la de Stefan, le dice que no lo haga, que ya lo verá otro día, que estará allí tiempo más que de sobra para verlo una y mil veces.

Y en un segundo pasa de estar furiosa a tener ganas de llorar. Y su primer día en Londres empieza a ser una mierda.

Saca con frustración su cuaderno con el itinerario y repasa por encima los planes de los siguientes días. Por culpa de la lluvia va a tener que cambiar todo su horario. Está claro de que tendrá que ver todo eso del cambio de guardia a otro día, así que lo mejor será cambiar el día entero. Cierra el cuaderno dejando atrapado su dedo índice para no perder la página y como puede saca el mapa del bolso desplegándolo frente a ella. Pasa la vista entre el mapa y el cuaderno, una vez y luego otra, mira los lugares turísticos de su lista y luego los busca en el mapa. El plan era comenzar a andar hacia el este, por Buckingham Gate hasta Victoria Street y luego seguirla hasta llegar a la Abadía de Westminster y el Parlamento con el Big Ben. Lo que hará en su lugar es ir hacia sur, visitará The Royal Mews y tomara el metro en la estación Victoria directo a Baker Street.

Aunque primero comprará un paraguas, piensa mientras se pasa la mano por encima de los papeles para secar las pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

The Royal Mews es… raro. Esa es la única palabra con la que Caroline es capaz de describirlo. No raro en plan grotesco o estrafalario… simplemente es raro. Le gustan los carruajes finamente decorados, la historia detrás de cada uno de ellos que escucha con los auriculares que le proporcionaron en la entrada, ver como se pasó de los cargados y artesanales carros de caballos a los lujosos Rolce Roys y Bentleys… No se imaginó que hubiera un sitio así, sin duda no hay nada parecido cerca de Mystic Falls. Es la primera cosa turística que ve de Londres y ya está extasiada, no puede esperar a ver más. Sin duda venir fue la elección correcta.

Cuando entra en la estación de metro todo es confuso, no tanto como el día anterior cuando llegó cargada con las maletas, pero sin duda es confuso. La gente va de un lado para otro sabiendo exactamente a donde va, no necesita mirar a su alrededor para conocer el camino a seguir ni revisar los planos con las líneas de metro dibujadas en ellos. Supone que pasará lo mismo en todas las grandes ciudades con metro, es en momentos como este, de pie en medio de una simple estación de metro, cuando se da cuenta de lo aislado que esta Mystic Falls, de que realmente no es más que una chica de pueblo. Por mucho vampiro que sea sigue siendo la pequeña Caroline de un pequeño pueblo de Virginia.

Encontrar el Madame Thouseau es fácil. Llegar a coger el metro correcto sin dejarse llevar por las multitudes de gente costó algo más de tiempo; pero encontrar el museo es sencillo. Sólo ha tenido que salir de la boca de metro y prácticamente se chocó con los carteles que le indicaban a donde ir. Rodea el edificio del museo intentado descubrir dónde está la entrada, es un poco desconcertante con todas las entradas auxiliares que tiene, “para grupos”, “con reserva”, “de venta anticipada”… no le ve sentido reservar para entrar a un museo; pero cambia de idea cuando llega a la puerta principal y ve la cola saliendo del edificio. Suspira derrotada, porque si el cartelito que ve tiene razón, ponerse a la cola supondrá tener que esperar durante tres horas para entrar. El problema es, que ya ha cambiado el orden de su itinerario y ha ido hasta allí, si se da la vuelta y cambia de sitios para visitar tendrá que retocarlo todo porque puede que no le dé tiempo a visitar todo lo que quiere; además de que nada le asegura de que la situación no se repita otro día. Tiene que entrar en ese museo y tiene que hacerlo hoy.

Mira a su alrededor, algo irritada por la situación, mentalizándose para pasarse tres horas haciendo cola, cuando lo ve. Un autobús escolar parando frente al museo y un montón de adolescentes con uniforme bajando de él junto a dos maestras, que les reordenan y les cuentan antes de dirigirse a la puerta de los grupos. Caroline sabe que no debería hacerlo, que parte de la experiencia universitaria es ser una chica normal; pero es un vampiro y nunca ha tenido demasiada paciencia, mucho menos para hacer cola durante horas, así que hace lo que cualquiera haría en su situación, se coloca tras el último alumno, una chica morena que habla con otra pelirroja y finge ir en su grupo. La maestra, una señora de unos cincuenta años con cierto aire a la madrastra de la Cenicienta le da el alto, sabiendo que no es una de sus alumnos; pero antes de que pueda decir nada Caroline usa la compulsión en ella y entra con los demás. No se queda mucho con el grupo, se distancia de ellos en cuanto bajan las escaleras de la sala del cine.

Esa tarde, sentada en su cama frente al ordenador, Caroline le cuenta a su madre todo lo que ha hecho desde que está en Londres, lo enfadada que estaba cuando no hicieron el cambio de guardia o lo gracioso que había sido estar en la casa de Sherlock Holmes. Su madre le pregunta si está comiendo bien y si se abriga, si sabe algo de la residencia en la que va a vivir y si sabe ya como va a apañárselas para conseguir sangre. Ella no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco al oírla aunque sabe que son las preocupaciones típicas de una madre, no es que Liz haya sido alguna vez como las otras madres; pero supone que el que este al otro lado del océano ha hecho que salgan a relucir sus genes de mamá gallina. Con paciencia responde a cada una de sus preguntas antes de preguntarle por como van las cosas por allí. Escucha en silencio todo lo que su madre le cuenta, sobre cómo se las han apañado para explicar la resurrección de Jeremy, sobre Bonnie y Elena preparándose para marcharse a Whitmore, sobre como van los preparativos para el festival del fin del verano… 

—Cariño, tengo que irme a la cama ya —le recuerda la mujer sin ser capaz de reprimir un bostezo.  
—Tienes razón mamá, lo siento —dice disculpándose—. Se me olvido lo del cambio horario. Con eso de ser un vampiro y no necesitar dormir tanto no se me ha ocurrido. Hablamos cuando me instale en la residencia ¿Vale?  
—Vale cariño. Ten cuidado. Te quiero.  
—Yo también te quiero mamá.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya esta, se acabo. Mañana comienza realmente su nueva vida. Esta noche hará las maletas y mañana a primera hora cogerá el tren hasta Oxford, buscará la residencia que le han asignado, Pensons Garden, y por fin será una chica universitaria. No le ha dado tiempo a ver todo lo que quería, quería haber hecho ese tour por Londres donde te llevaban a lugares históricos del cine y la televisión inglesa, como King Chross o donde rodaron escenas para James Bond; o haber ido a una representación en el Globe o pasarse el día recorriendo completamente el enorme Hyde Park y no haber pasado en el tan solo un par de horas… pero lo bueno es que Oxford no está a más de una hora en tren, así que podrá volver a Londres en cualquier otro momento porque está ahora, es su ciudad y es un vampiro así que, técnicamente, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Hoy, sin embargo, no tiene tiempo de hacer turismo. Quiere ir a comprarse ropa, un abrigo para empezar y unas buenas botas de agua, jerséis, una mochila, cuadernos, bolígrafos… todo lo que está en la lista que se ha hecho de lo que piensa que necesitará. Porque sí, ya no es la obsesiva controladora colocada en crack que era cuando era humana; pero sigue siendo Caroline Forbes la reina de la organización y las listas. El plan para hoy es recorrerse Oxford Street de arriba a bajo, las veces que haga falta hasta tenerlo todo. Pero primero, un café mocca del Starbucks.

Está en Gap, revisando uno de los estantes buscando su talla en un jersey que ha visto en el escaparate, cuando le ve y su mundo se paraliza. Se dice que no es él. Que es imposible que sea él el chico que pasaba por enfrente del escaparate; pero aun así deja el jersey en la parte de arriba del montón y sale sin mirar atrás, con el estomago encogido, rogando que sea él, que este con vida y allí; y a la vez deseando que no lo sea, porque si lo es entonces porqué la hizo sufrir de ese modo. Tiene que darse prisa si no quiere perderle entre la multitud, cosa que no quiere, porque necesita asegurarse de que no se lo ha imaginado.

No lo ha hecho. Es imposible y lo sabe; pero es él. Es su cara, su pelo, sus ojos, la forma de sus cejas… es Stefan. Le sigue por Oxford Street sin quitarle la vista de encima. Hasta que le ve detenerse frente a un puestos de cafés y hacer equilibrios con el móvil que le suena y el dinero para pagar la bebida que ha pedido. Y su voz suena como la suya y su risa se le clava en el cerebro haciendo que tenga ganas de llorar y de correr hacia él para estrecharle entre sus brazos y no soltarle nunca.

Da un paso en su dirección, dispuesta a regañarle por haberle hecho pensar que estaba muerto cuando no era así, preparada para volar de vuelta a Mystic Falls y patearle el culo a Damon por haberle dicho que Stefan había muerto; pero entonces lo huele. La sangre. Sangre proveniente de un pequeño corte en el dedo pulgar del joven, que se lo lleva a la boca para cortar la hemorragia. Los vampiros no sangran. Sus corazones no laten. No huelen así. Ese chico, sea quien sea, no es Stefan, no es su mejor amigo. 

Retrocede buscando no llamar la atención y se gira apretándose los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras ruega por no ponerse a llorar en medio de la calle. Se dice que tiene más autocontrol que ese, que no es una niña pequeña. Pero aun así, caminando por Oxford Street, entre las tiendas de ropa y los turistas, llora. Llora por las falsas esperanzas y lo que debió haber sido. Porque ojala hubiera sido su Stefan y no un desconocido con su cara.

Al final su día de compras se ha estropeado; pero cómo no iba a hacerlo si le ha visto y los muros que había formado para no pensar en él, se han destruido. Se escabulle por la primera boca de metro que ve, limpiándose con rabia las lagrimas mientras espera que su metro pase y poder subirse en él. Lo único que quiere es volver al hotel, encerrarse en su habitación con una bolsa de sangre y ver una película en el ordenador. Quiere meterse en la cama y fingir que no ha ocurrido, que no ha visto a ese chico y que la última hora no ha sucedido.

 

 

Esa noche se queda dormida por el cansancio, por pasarse horas y horas llorando en la cama, mientras veía Ice Age. Recordando todas las veces que Stefan y ella la habían visto, como se sentaban en el salón de su casa y la veían comiendo helado mientras intentaban no pensar en Elena y en Damon o en Tyler y Klaus. 

Se ha pasado las últimas semanas siendo un ser humano/vampiro medianamente funcional, consiguiendo no llorar a todas horas por lo mucho que echaba de menos a Stefan; pero solo ha hecho falta ver a un chico de lejos, un simple desconocido en medio de una multitud, para que todo sus esfuerzos se fueran al traste y terminara tan rota como aquellos primeros días.

Se ducha con agua caliente para desentumecerse mientras se esfuerza por no volver a llorar. Piensa en todo lo que tiene que hacer antes de marcharse, en la maleta que tiene que terminar de cerrar, en revisar la habitación para asegurarse de que no se deja nada, en el email que tiene que mandarle a Bonnie y a Elena… si se concentra en esas cosas, en hacer listas de tareas en su mente, no pensará en Stefan ni en lo sola que se siente sin él.

Se mira en el espejo, esperando verse los ojos enrojecidos por todo lo que lloró anoche; pero no hay nada, ni piel enrojecida, ni ojos llorosos. Lo de ser un vampiro tiene sus ventajas. Se seca el pelo con una toalla y se hace una coleta alta antes de salir de la habitación, con el bolso en un hombro y la bolsa con su ordenador cruzada por el pecho, con las maletas a sus pies y el paraguas colgando del asa de una de ellas. Caroline respira hondo antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar por el pasillo con seguridad. Stefan no querría que llorara por él por las esquinas, querría que fuera feliz y se divirtiera en la universidad, así que eso es lo que piensa hacer, divertirse y volver a ser feliz. No va a olvidarle, nunca podría, fue su mejor amigo, el que estuvo a su lado cuando se convirtió y que nunca dejo de animarla; pero no puede vivir en el pasado, tiene que seguir a delante y este es el primer paso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oxford no se parece a Londres. Es como una versión de cuento de Mystic Falls, en realidad. Es pequeño, tranquilo, con edificios de aire medieval y mucho verde… aunque puede que se equivoque, después de todo, aun faltan un par de días para que empiece el curso y la ciudad se llene de estudiantes que recorran sus calles y armen ruido. Puede que cuando eso pase su opinión de ella cambie; pero ahora, caminando por sus calles empedradas arrastrando sus maletas, lo único en lo que Caroline puede pensar es en que, por primera vez desde que salió de Mystic Falls, se siente como en casa.

Baja la vista hacia el papel que tiene doblado en las manos en el que está impreso un pequeño mapa con las instrucciones para llegar a su residencia. Por lo que le dijeron en su email de confirmación, una vez que llegue allí alguien, Caroline no está muy segura de quien, le explicará todo lo que tiene que saber sobre como llegar al Campus. 

Tras cinco minutos más andando llega a la residencia y al verla no puede evitar sonreír ligeramente, se parece a la Pensión Salvatore, la casa de Stefan… de Damon, aunque más grande. Con su tejado de madera a dos aguas y sus grandes portones, toda la fachada es de piedra clara y cuenta con un camino de piedra que cruza un pequeño jardín con nada más que césped y algunas piedras sueltas. La puerta de entrada está abierta, así que simplemente entra. Cuando sus dos pies están en el interior se permite respirar aliviada, no habría sabido explicarse si no hubiera sido capaz de entrar. Junto a la puerta hay un mostrador, es más bien una pequeña habitación con un gran y rectangular agujero en la pared, tras el que hay una chica con el pelo de color azul mirando absorta una revista.

—Hola —saluda Caroline llamando su atención.

La joven alza la mirada y al verla, con las maletas a los pies y los bártulos encima, se incorpora con una sonrisa.

—Hola. Tris— dice la joven a modo de presentación.  
—Caroline.  
—No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? —le pregunta tecleando algo en el ordenador.  
—No. Soy de un pueblecito de Virginia en los Estados Unidos.  
—Con que una Yanqui ¿eh?  
—Sí.  
—¿Tienes el papel de confirmación de la habitación?  
—Sí, espera.

Caroline apoya el bolso en el mostrador, con cuidado de no tirar ninguna de las cosas de la joven, y comienza a rebuscar en su interior en busca del papel que hasta hace veinte metros había llevado en las manos. Debería haber sido fácil de localizar, debería haber estado encima de todo; pero no, había desparecido entre el resto de las cosas.

—Te tengo —exclama sacándolo arrugado con un aire de satisfacción—. Perdona, se había escondido.  
—No pasa nada. Veamos… Caroline Forbes, numero de reserva… aquí estas. Habitación 206. Seremos compañeras de cuarto—añade con una sonrisa antes de coger una de las llaves a su espalda y tendiéndosela junto con un gran sobre de papel marrón—. Está en el 2º piso. Las habitaciones son por parejas y cuentan con baño propio. Hay tres pisos, además de este, y cada uno cuenta con una cocina y una sala común. En esta planta hay una pequeña biblioteca, el armario al que llamamos enfermería con unas vendas y pastillas para la gripe, no encontraras nada más fuerte que paracetamol en él; la lavandería que funciona con una tarjeta recargable con dinero que está en ese sobre, y la sala de entretenimiento con una gran tele y un par de mesas de billar. Se suelen hacer noches de juegos de vez en cuando y grupos de estudios cuando llegan los exámenes. Que mas… que mas… vienen a limpiar las zonas comunes 2 veces a la semana y las habitaciones una vez al mes. Creo que eso es todo, de todas formas lo que te he explicado esta en un folleto en ese sobre junto con otras cosas que te pueden servir, un mapa, la contraseña de internet… cosas así. Por cierto, mi lado es el de la derecha ¿vale? Aunque estarás un par de días sola porque no me mudaré hasta que empiecen las clases y mi novio se vaya a Cardiff.  
—El de la derecha tuyo, anotado —responde con una sonrisa procesando toda la información que la otra acaba de darle—. Iré a echarle un vistazo a todo lo que me has dado y si tengo alguna pregunta bajare.  
—Aquí estaré.

Su habitación no es gran cosa pero tiene todo lo que podría necesitar, incluido su propio baño, lo cual es mucho más de lo que Elena y Bonnie tienen, según le habían contado tenían que usar un baño común para toda la planta en su residencia de Whitmore. Las paredes son blancas lo que hacía que pareciera un poco más grande de lo que era, con una ventana en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Al entrar tienes que recorrer un pequeño pasillo en el que hay una puerta, la cual al abrirla muestra un pequeño baño, y al fondo de este una habitación cuadrada prácticamente simétrica; a cada lado hay un escritorio, una cama sin hacer y para la que agradece haber sido tan paranoica y haberse traído sabanas, las puertas de un armario en el que está segura de que no le entra toda la ropa que se ha traído, unas baldas sobre el escritorio a modo de estantería y un corcho en el que clavar cosas. Camina hacia el colchón de la izquierda y deja las bolsas sobre él antes de dejarse caer de espaldas y quedarse mirando el techo.

—Soy universitaria —murmura antes de comenzar a reír.

Un par de horas después, ya lo tiene todo colocado. La ropa en el armario, los cuadernos en el escritorio, un par de fotos de sus amigos de Mystic Falls en el corcho, incluso tiene una de Damon, la única persona que no está allí retratada es Stefan, no se ve capaz de pasar todos los días frente a su foto y no ponerse a llorar. Puede que algún día la coloque; pero hoy no es ese día. Tiene la cama hecha y ya se ha leído toda l información que Tris le ha pasado hasta casi memorizarla. Ahora es el momento de comenzar a recorrer las calles del que será su nuevo hogar, para empezar a familiarizarse con su entorno y no ir mañana completamente pérdida cuando haga el tour de bienvenida con el resto de nuevo alumnos; pero entonces abre la puerta de la habitación para salir y le ve.

 

Allí esta, de pie con la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de enfrente, con la bolsa de un portátil en un hombro y una maleta a su izquierda, con una abrigo gris, unos vaqueros y esa sonrisa que siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír. Frente a ella esta Stefan, con su misma cara y sus mismos ojos.

—Hola —le dice haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Incluso tiene su misma voz. Él la mira esperando una respuesta que ella es incapaz de darle, porque solo puede mirarle paralizada. Una cosa es haberle visto en medio de una multitud de gente en Oxford Street, donde podía mentirse a si misma y decirse que se lo había imaginado, que no era Stefan sino alguien que se le parecía, alguien que puede que ni siquiera fuera como él y que solo se lo había parecido por lo mucho que le echa de menos. Ahora no puede decirse eso, porque está a menos de diez pasos y no hay equivocación posible. Ese chico, sea quien sea, tiene la cara de Stefan y su voz, incluso usa su misma colina. Ese chico es alguna clase de doppelganger de su mejor amigo, se parece a él pero no es él, como Katherine y Elena. Lo único que Caroline es capaz de hacer es retroceder, volver a entrar en su habitación sin quitarle la vista de encima al chico frente a ella que la mira con curiosidad, y cerrar la puerta sin dejar de retroceder hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse en ella, agazapada contra la esquina mientras abraza con fuerza su cojín e intenta reprimir las lagrimas, porque verle ha hecho que recuerde lo mucho que echa de menos a su mejor amigo y como daría todo lo que tiene para que estuviera allí con ella.

Al día siguiente sin embargo, no puede huir de él. No es que fuera a hacerlo, se pasó toda la noche mentalizándose, haciéndose a la idea de que un Stefan que no es su Stefan esta allí, en su residencia, en su universidad; que se va a cruzar con él y no puede salir corriendo cada vez que eso pase por mucho que le duela el pecho al mirarle y sólo quiera echarse a llorar. Así que respira hondo y abre la puerta, bajando las escaleras de la casa y reuniéndose con Tris en la sala común principal.

—¿Si te digo hola volverás a salir corriendo? —le pregunta alguien a su espalda haciendo que un escalofrió le recorra todo el cuerpo, es él. No sabe si está preparada para hacerle frente; pero este es el momento de descubrirlo.  
—Sí, bueno… siento lo de ayer… te confundí con otra persona y mi cerebro se desconecto.  
—¿Un novio?  
—No. Mi mejor amigo… murió.  
—Lo siento.  
—Da igual. Soy Caroline, por cierto   
—Stefan.

La rubia le mira en silencio sin creerse lo que está oyendo ¿Stefan? ¿En serio? ¿No hay mas nombres en el mundo? No sólo tiene su cara sino que también tiene su nombre. Tiene que alejarse de él, ahora. 

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

No se trata solo de que Stefan viva en la habitación frente a la suya, además, y eso lo descubre cuando empiezan las clases, suele empezar a la misma hora que ella por lo que terminan compartiendo el autobús hasta la facultad, por extraño que parezca tienen amigos comunes, o algo así, porque Melissa, una de las chicas con las que Caroline comparte la mayoría de las clases, es novia de uno de los compañeros de estudio de Stefan, así que termina comiendo con él al menos 3 veces a la semana en el campus… es como si el universo entero estuviera confabulando contra ella, como si quisiera que Caroline pasará todo su tiempo con Stefan.

Lo peor de todo es que Stefan es amable, es divertido y gracioso a su manera, es tranquilo y listo y… todo lo que era “su” Stefan antes de morir, cuando estaban solos y podía dejar de controlarse porque sabía que ella le mantendría cuerdo y no era necesario fingir ¿Así que como no va a volverse su nuevo mejor amigo?


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Te aviso cuando vaya a salir para el cine? —le pregunta de camino a la residencia desde la parada de autobús.  
—No. Hoy no puedo ir —responde ella.  
—¿Tienes una cita? 

Stefan intenta decirlo como si nada, como si su corazón no hubiera dado un brinco por la posibilidad de que ella pueda estar viendo a otra persona. Caroline finge que no lo nota, que no oye como su corazón se acelera esperando su respuesta.

—Trabajo.  
—Tu voluntariado —añade él con alivio.

Caroline asiente con la cabeza y antes de darse cuenta están en los dormitorios. _”Su voluntariado”_ como creen todos que es, es de ayudante en el banco de sangre del Churchill Hospital a cambio de créditos de libre elección. La verdad es que es la mejor manera de conseguir sangre sin tener que usar la compulsión para conseguirla.

—¿Te pasaras después? Puedo mandarte un mensaje con donde sea que acabemos.  
—No, no te preocupes. Voy algo retrasada con mis lecturas así que intentaré ponerme al día cuando salga del hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A veces olvida que este Stefan no es “su” Stefan, porque tiene su misma cara y su misma voz; pero sobre todo porque tiene esa manera de consolarla cuando su mundo se cae a pedazos, justo como hace ahora, que le da fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

—¿Quieres hablar? —le pregunta en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarla.

Caroline niega rápidamente con la cabeza, no quiere hablar de ello, porque hablar de ello es pensar en ello y no quiere hacerlo. Stefan no dice nada mas, no la presiona para que le cuente lo que ha sucedido, el motivo por el que se coló en su dormitorio y se lanzó contra sus brazos cuando volvió esa tarde del laboratorio. Simplemente la sostiene contra su pecho, abrazándola e intentando consolarla. No saben cuanto tiempo se quedan así, puede que minutos o tal veces horas, ninguno de los dos se ha molestado en comprobarlo.

—Era Tyler —murmura ella contra su pecho cuando por fin consigue dejar de llorar.  
—¿Tyler? —pregunta él haciendo que ella recuerde que no es Stefan, que lo es; pero no el que ella quisiera.  
—Es mi novio —le explica alejándose y limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga del suéter—. Bueno, mi ex.  
—¿No sabía que tenias novio —le dice y al instante se patea mentalmente por ello. Porque no debería habérselo preguntado y sin embargo no ha podido evitarlo. 

Una parte de él quiere saber más sobre ese Tyler, quién es, dónde está, cómo es, y en que estaba pensando para dejar a una chica como Caroline. Otra quiere conocerle para darle un puñetazo por hacerla sufrir, porque es el tipo de chica que sólo merece ser feliz, que se preocupa por los demás y siempre quiere hacerles sonreír. Lo cierto es, que esta celoso, porque ese Tyler ha hecho eso en lo que él lleva pensando desde que la conoció, besarla una y otra vez.

—Rompimos hace meses —comienza a decir ella jugando con los puños del suéter sin mirarle a la cara—. Fue… complicado. Se tuvo que marchar y rompimos. Y ahora… me llamó hace un rato. Dice que… dice que ha conocido a esta chica y…¡Dios! Es tan injusto… Tyler fue el primero que me escogió a mí, a la neurótica controladora de Caroline sobre todos los demás y ahora…  
—Care —le dice Stefan sujetándole la cara por las mejillas con cariño para que le mire y vea la verdad en sus palabras—, nadie que te conozca no te escogería. Eres lista y graciosa y preciosa y empática y siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. No deberías preocuparte porque no te escojan, la gente debería preocuparse en demostrar que son lo suficientemente buenos como para que tú les elijas a ellos.

Caroline no puede evitar sonreír al oírle, porque durante días, en aquellas primeras semanas cuando Stefan era un recién llegado a Mystic Falls, no rogó por nada más que por oírle decir que la escogía a ella. Ahora parece que hayan pasado mil años desde aquello. La ironía es que este Stefan le diga eso, cuando fu otro Stefan el que escogió a Elena sobre ella.

—¿Por qué no escoges una peli mientras hago palomitas? Danny tiene esta noche grupo de estudio y no volverá hasta tarde.  
—¿La que yo quiera? ¿No te quejarás si escojo Moulin Rouge?  
—No, no me quejare —responde haciendo girar los ojos—. De todas formas, sabes que existen más películas en el mundo ¿verdad?  
—Siempre podemos ver Crepúsculo.  
—Estoy deseando oírte recitar los diálogos de Satine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Deberíais enrollaros ya —le dice Tris mientras se seca el pelo con una toalla sentada sobre la cama.  
—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunta dejando la chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla.  
—Stefan y tú. Deberíais enrollaros ya para que no tengamos todos que seguir notando vuestra tensión sexual.

Caroline la mira sin saber que decir. ¿Stefan y ella? ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Él es sólo su mejor amigo. 

—No sé de que hablas.  
—Por favor —responde ella exasperada—. Os pasáis el día juntos. Últimamente más que de costumbre.  
—Nuestras facultades están cerca y vive al otro lado del pasillo. Además, sólo está siendo un buen amigo porque mi novio me ha dejado.  
—Aun así. Hemos salido a tomar algo y os habéis sentado uno al lado del otro y luego os habéis pasado una hora hablando en el pasillo.  
—No ha sido una hora.  
—Me ha dado tiempo a ducharme y ponerme el pijama, Caroline.  
—Eso no significa nada —añade sabiendo que la otra tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, aunque eso no signifique que le guste a Stefan, tan solo que él es un buen amigo.  
—Te lo digo como tu amiga/compañero de cuarto. Stefan quiere meterse en tu cama y hacerte guarrerías toda la noche. Pero haya tú si no quieres verlo.  
—Lo estas malinterpretando. Stefan es mi mejor amigo.

Y no sabe si lo dice para que la otra la crea o para creérselo ella. Tampoco quiere pensar en porque su corazón se ha acelerado al pensar en la posibilidad de Stefan y ella, juntos. Eso ya debería de haberlo superado. No puede volver a enamorarse de otro Stefan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caroline se odia a veces, sobre todo cuando empieza a confundir lo que siente por el viejo Stefan por lo que siente por este nuevo; porque son dos personas diferentes y no es justo para él que le compare con su amigo muerto. No puede evitarlo. Como tampoco odiarse a si misma por ello.

Stefan eligió a Elena. Dolió, dolió mucho, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a que la gente escogiera siempre a Elena por encima de ella. Hace mucho que dejó de tenerle rencor por ello, de tenérselo a los dos, y con el tiempo se alegró incluso, porque él no estar con Stefan le hizo conocerle de un modo que no cree que su amiga lo haya hecho nunca. Conoció partes de él, partes oscuras que no deseaba que nadie supiera ni de su existencia, y que le mostró porque era su mejor amiga y era capaz de estar ahí para él sin ser capaz de juzgarle. Cuando estaban juntos ninguno de los dos tenía que fingir.

Este Stefan, el que duerme en la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, él que la recoge los martes del hospital para ir a cenar juntos, porque es el único día en el que coinciden allí, Caroline con su voluntariado y él con su clase de anatomía en el depósito; él que soporta ver Crepúsculo con ella una y otra vez, él que siempre parece dispuesto a pasarse horas y horas escuchándola despotricar por Allison Brown _”la pequeña déspota nazi”_ de su clase de protocolo… hace por ellas todas esas cosas que su viejo amigo haría por ella si estuviera allí, si no se hubiera inmolado a lo Bonzo saliendo al medio día sin su anillo, cansado de ser destrozado una y otra vez por distintas mujeres con un mismo rostro. Caroline no se pierde la ironía de que Stefan no soportó seguir rodeado de doppelganger y ahora ella se pase el tiempo entorno al suyo.

Lo peor no es saber que poco a poco se está enamorando de él de nuevo, ni siquiera saber que sería el hombre perfecto para ella si se diera la oportunidad y cediera a hacer lo que los dos se mueren por hacer, porque no se engaña, lo que huele proviniendo de él son feromonas y lujuria… no, lo peor es que cada vez le importa menos lo que pueda pasar y se pasa más tiempo pensando en a que sabrán sus labios.

Así que hace lo que siempre hace cuando está en negación, hacer algo estúpido de lo que sabe que se arrepentirá cuando lo haga.

—¿Te apetece que veamos una peli de Netflix cuando vuelva del laboratorio? Prometo que te dejare elegir —le pregunta Stefan de camino a la facultad.

Caroline mete la barbilla dentro de la bufanda y camina un par de metros sin responder.

—Hoy no puedo —responde en voz baja esperando que la bufanda ahogue sus palabras—. Tengo una cita.

Caroline sigue caminando un par de metros antes de darse cuenta de que Stefan no la sigue. Se da la vuelta para buscarle y le ve parado con la mirada fija en ella; pero sin la sonrisa que llevaba segundos antes.

—¿Una cita?  
—Sí —responde incapaz de mantenerle la mirada—. Scott de mi clase de economía me ha pedido ir a cenar y le he dicho que sí.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada; pero Caroline sabe, en cuanto las palabras han salido de su boca que salir con Scott es lo que tiene que hacer, porque lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora es en correr hacia Stefan y besarle y decirle que llamara a Scott y que todo ha sido un error. Es ahora, cuando le ve tan herido frente a ella cuando comprende que ha hecho lo que se dijo que no haría, se ha enamorado de él.

Sale con Scott durante un par de semanas. Es guapo, listo y un poco capullo… parece su tipo, Damon era así, Tyler también, incluso Klaus. Se dice así misma que es lo que debe hacer, que si no va a contarle a Stefan que es un vampiro no puede estar con él, y que por mucho que sepa que le ha herido, esta es la manera de conseguir que él siga con su vida, se enamore de una bonita chica y tengan 3 hijos que criar en Italia.

Aun así duele. Duele ver como se aleja lentamente de ella porque es como perder a “su” Stefan de nuevo, es como volver a perderle porque vuelve a doler en el mismo sitio, vuelve a dejarla sin aire como si se estuviera ahogando y a no querer hacer nada más que llorar.

En la fiesta de Halloween hace otra estupidez.

Hace días que ha roto con Scott, ha sido mucho más indoloro de lo que pensó que sería; pero aun no lo sabe nadie, solo Tris. Que la ha arrastrado a esa fiesta de disfraces para sacarla de la cama en la que lleva días sin querer salir. Lo que ella cree es que Scott la ha dejado y está deprimida. La realidad es que vio a una chica salir del cuarto de Stefan una mañana, una chica que sabia no estaba allí por su compañero de cuarto gay. Verla hizo que su mundo se detuviera, porque por mucho que había intentado evitarlo, se había enamorado de Stefan, y por mucho que esa chica hubiera terminado en esa habitación por lo que ella había hecho, eso no hacía que doliera menos ver que él ya la había superado.

Se disfrazo de pirata, con unos leggins y una espada de platico a la cintura, porque por mucho que Tris y Melissa habían insistido, no pensaba ir de vampiro. 

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir de vampiro? —le pregunta la otra— A Melissa y a mí nos sobran un par de colmillos falsos.  
—No. Nada de vampiros.

Caroline se esta terminando de poner el pañuelo sobre la cabeza cuando ve a la otra chica, sentada sobre la cama mordiéndose los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

—Escúpelo, Tris. ¿Qué pasa?  
—Stefan va a llevar a alguien a la fiesta.

Caroline se retoca el pañuelo sin comentar nada. Necesita esos pocos segundos para decidir qué hacer y decir.

—Lo suponía —dice por fin, girándose y apoyándose contra el tocador—. Vi a una chica salir de su cuarto la otra mañana.  
—¿Quieres que la espante? Porque ahora que has dejado a Mr. Idiotez Suprema esa chica es lo único que se interpone entre vosotros.  
—No. Déjalo. Si es feliz con ella me vale.

Decirlo resulta ser más fácil que hacerlo.

—Hola pirata —le dice Stefan cuando Tris y ella bajan a la sala común para reunirse con él y Danny.  
—Hola Joker.  
—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Stefan poniéndose de pie y estirándose la tela de sus pantalones morados.  
—¿Y Samantha? —pregunta Tris.  
—Nos encontraremos allí —explica mientras van hacia la puerta— ¿Y Scott?  
—Hemos roto.

Lo dice sin dudarlo, como si no doliera. En comparación con lo que siente ahora al oír hablar a Stefan de su novia no lo hace. Acelera el paso y sale la primera de la residencia, no quiere hablar de Scott, ni de su ruptura, ni mirar a Stefan a la cara. No soportaría ver que lo ha superado y que el que ella haya roto con Scott no significa nada. Tampoco aguantaría verle esperanzado por algo que sabe que no va a suceder.

Un par de metros más adelante los otros le dan alcance. Hablan de las clases y del viaje que están planeando para ir a Londres y subir al London Eye, otra vez. Nadie menciona la ruptura de Caroline y ella lo agradece, tampoco mencionan a la nueva novia de Stefan, lo que agradece aun más. Sin embargo cuando llegan al club la verdad le salta a la cara. Porque allí en la puerta está la chica que vio salir del cuarto de Stefan, con su pelo castaño liso y su vestido negro, con su sombrero de punta y una escoba en una mano. 

No se para a saludarla ni a esperar a los demás. La ve casi saltar sobre él para besarle y no quiere verlo, no puede verlo, porque si lo hace hará algo que no debería hacer. Así que simplemente entra y se dirige a la barra, necesita alcohol. Mucho alcohol. Tiene que estar muy borracha si se va a pasar toda la noche viendo los arrumacos de esos dos.

El sitio es un pub al que suelen ir. Allí beben cerveza, juegan al billar y ven los partidos de futbol. Se ha convertido casi en una tradición pasar las horas allí los fines de semana. La música suena más fuerte de lo normal y telarañas falsas, con sus falsas arañas cuelgan de las lámparas y del techo. Caroline se abre paso entre la masa de gente hasta llegar a la barra y le hace una seña a Thalia, la camarera que además estudia psicología con Tris para que le sirva un vaso de whisky. Se gira para ver si los demás ya han entrado y lo primero que ve es el pelo de Stefan, verde por el tinte que se ha echado para hacer su disfraz más real, siendo arrastrado por Samantha a la pista de baile. Cuando le sirven el vaso se lo bebe de un trago.

No sabe cuanto ha bebido, tampoco importa mucho, demasiado para los estándares humanos, seguramente la vieja Caroline, la Caroline humana, ya estaría dormida en algún rincón por la borrachera o con un coma etílico o esperando por una resaca gigantesca a la mañana siguiente; pero esta Caroline, la Caroline vampiro, solo está empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol, se siente más desinhibida, sus pensamientos se dispersan mas y está empezando a conseguir lo que se proponía al beber tanto, olvidar a Stefan y a Samantha, y como se dan el lote en uno de los asientos del local.

Un chico le invita a un chupito de tequila y ella acepta encantada. El chico ríe y se le acerca más de lo debido para invitarla a bailar, es uno de esos pegajosos, posiblemente un poco capullo, que se creen que puede conseguir a cualquiera, y que realmente puede porque es guapo, y prácticamente de la forma en la que quieren todas las chicas. Esta a punto de decir que no, que gracias pero no y que quite la mano de su cintura o se la romperá; pero entonces ve a Stefan y a Samantha y toda su convicción se va al infierno. Termina bailando con él en el centro de la pista de baile, alejándose sutilmente cada vez que se acerca y se toma demasiadas confianzas. Bailan durante horas, entre chupitos de tequila, y su mente cada vez se embota más y es más inconsciente de lo que hace. Él hace un acercamiento, sin duda envalentonado por el alcohol, e intenta besarla; pero eso no es lo que ella quiere, así que termina usando la compulsión en él, obligándole a que la deje en paz. 

Se acerca a la barra a por un cubata que se bebe mirando a la multitud, se dice que no está buscando a Stefan aunque en el fondo sepa que es mentira y que eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo; en su lugar da con Samantha, caminando entre la multitud rumbo al baño y se decide a seguirla. Termina esperándola contra el lavamanos, tras haber obligado a todas las otras chicas a salir de allí y cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Cuando sale del cubículo se miran fijamente.

—¿Tú? ¿En serio? —dice la otra mirándola y destilando veneno con cada palabra—. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente de ti.  
—Voy a darte un consejo —le dice Caroline dejando el vaso de bebida en el borde del lavamanos y adelantandose un par de pasos—. Deja a Stefan en paz. 

Samantha entrecierra los ojos al oírla y se cruza de brazos en actitud agresiva.

—¿O qué?  
—O no te gustara lo que te haré.  
—No te tengo miedo. No eres más que una buscona que quiere tirarse a mi novio.

Lo siguiente que pasa es Caroline, en modo vampiro, presionando a la otra contra una pared, con los colmillos clavados en su cuello, bebiendo su sangre sin pensárselo dos veces.

Es eso lo que necesita, la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, tan intoxícate y adictiva, no es como la sangre de bolsa de la que se ha acostumbrado a beber, es mejor. Contra mas bebe más rápido se le van pasando los efectos del alcohol, hasta que al final desaparecen y es consciente de lo que hace. Retrocede horrorizada por lo que acaba de suceder y la ve caer al suelo, sus piernas son incapaces de sostenerla y la ve cerrar los ojos, adormecida por la pérdida de sangre, un poco más y habría muerto. Se muerde la muñeca con fuerza y le hace beber su sangre. Matarla es lo último que necesita. Poco a poco el color vuelve a sus mejillas y su corazón comienza a latir a un ritmo normal. La hace olvidar lo ocurrido, que la vio en el baño y que hablaron, que se transformó y la mordió. Luego hace lo único que puede hacer, salir corriendo, lejos de ese baño, de Samantha y del pub. Tiene que salir de allí, necesita alejarse y tranquilizarse, volver a tomar el control, porque ahora es consciente de todos los corazones que laten, de toda la sangre de la que está rodeada y que la tienta. Tiene que salir de allí.

 _—Hola, amor. Qué sorpresa oír tu voz._  
—Hola Klaus —responde Caroline.

Sabe que debería colgar y no hablar más; pero tampoco debería haber marcado su número y lo ha hecho.

 _—¿Llamas para decirme que vas a unirte ya a mí en Nueva Orleans?_  
—No… necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.  
 _—¿Y has pensado en mi? Me siento alagado._  
—No tengo a nadie más.  
 _—Ahora me siento ofendido. ¿Y Stefan?_  
—Murió —lo dice de golpe, como si se estuviera arrancando una tirita y así fuera a ser menos doloroso.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en ello, mucho más desde que esas palabras salieron de su boca. Stefan está muerto. A veces lo olvida, porque el Stefan humano le hace sentir como si su viejo amigo no se hubiera marchado.

—Fue poco después de la graduación —añade al no oír nada proveniente del otro lado de la línea—. No sé qué pasó. Damon no habla de ello. Sólo dice que salió al sol.  
 _—¿Y tú le crees?_  
—Vi su anillo. Vi sus cenizas —contesta mientras las lagrimas comienzan a llegar a sus ojos, sabe que en cualquier momento va a romper a llorar.  
 _—Lo siento mucho, amor. Sé que estabais muy unidos._  
—Era mi mejor amigo. Él único que estuvo allí cuando me convertí y no sabía lo que estaba pasando... Podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él —dice con la voz temblorosa porque ha empezado a llorar—, no me juzgaba y siempre intentaba animarme. Nos dábamos apoyo. Y ahora no está y yo estoy sola.  
 _—No estas sola, Caroline. Me tienes a mí. Siempre vas a tenerme. ¿Qué ocurre?_  
—Es un chico —comenta intentando secarse las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
 _—¿Seguro que quieres hablar de chicos conmigo?_  
—¿Seguro? No. Estoy borracha y casi me como a la novia del chico que me gusta. No estoy segura de nada.

Caroline oye a Klaus reír divertido al otro lado de la línea y sin poder evitarlo se forma una sonrisa en su cara. Klaus no es Stefan, pero sabe que puede contarle cualquier cosa y no la juzgará, porque probablemente él también lo haya hecho o puede que algo peor.

 _—Si solo ha sido un “casi” estará bien. ¿La has hecho olvidar?_  
—Sí. Estoy borracha pero no soy idiota.  
 _—Ya lo sé, amor. Sólo me estaba asegurando. ¿Quieres que vaya a Londres y hable con ese chico?_  
—¿Y qué te lo meriendes? Creo que no.  
 _—Si tu lo dices. Sólo iba a ser una charla amistosa sobre lo que le pasará si vuelve a hacerte llorar._  
—No hace falta…Klaus —dice tras unos segundos en silencio—, gracias.  
 _—De nada, amor. Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras. Yo tampoco voy a juzgarte._  
—Lo sé. Adiós.  
 _—Adiós._

Caroline cuelga el teléfono sin saber que hacer ahora. Juega con su anillo mientras piensa en lo que ha hecho. Ha bebido de la novia de Stefan hasta casi desangrarla en los baños del pub al que suelen ir y todo porque estaba enfadada de que estuviera con él, a pesar de que fue ella quien prácticamente le lanzó a sus brazos al empezar a salir con Scott. Juega con su anillo, haciéndolo girar entorno a su dedo anular y por un momento piensa en lo que sentirá al quitárselo cuando el sol salga. Dolerá. Eso lo sabe. Aun recuerda el dolor de aquellos primeros días antes de que Stefan convenciera a Bonnie de que le hiciera su anillo, y cuando su padre la torturo para _“curarla”_. Un dolor que la dejó paralizada, como miles de cuchillos clavándose en su piel, en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, mientras su temperatura subía y su sangre hervía, el tono rojo de su piel, el olor a quemado de su pelo… se pregunta cómo fue Stefan capaz de soportar el dolor, como de mal debía de estar para que terminara suicidándose de esa forma tan dolorosa ¿Tan absorta estaba en su propio drama que no vio a su mejor amigo sufrir de esa manera?

Ve los primeros rayos del sol apareciendo por el horizonte. Podría quitarse el anillo ahora. Nadie sabría qué pasó y ella estaría con Stefan otra vez. Lo está empezando a deslizar de su dedo cuando oye una voz a su espalda que le hace detenerse. Es Stefan que la llama. Sólo oírle le hace cambiar de opinión y volver a colocar el anillo en su sitio.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera? —le pregunta sentándose en el banco junto a ella.  
—Tenía que hablar por teléfono —responde levantando el aparato que aun sujeta entre sus manos.  
—Saliste corriendo y me preocupe. ¿Va todo bien?  
—¿Y Samantha? —le pregunta cambiando de tema y sin responder a su pregunta.  
—Hemos discutido… bueno —dice pasándose la mano por el pelo y alborotándoselo un poco más de lo que ya lo tiene—, en realidad ella ha gritado mucho y luego se ha marchado. Yo simplemente la he dejado hacerlo  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
—Dice que sabe que me gusta otra chica y que no piensa ser el segundo plato de nadie.   
—Deberías haber ido tras ella y haberte explicado.  
—No hay nada que explicar, tiene razón. Me gusta otra chica más de lo que me gusta ella.

Stefan la mira con intensidad, diciéndole con los ojos lo que no le dice en palabras. El problema es que ahora, borracha y con la culpa de casi haber drenado a un ser humano; no puede lidiar con eso. Lo que hace es apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y fingir que es una chica ingenua que no sabe leer entre líneas.

—Esa otra chica es muy afortunada entonces.  
—Yo soy más afortunado sólo por haberla conocido


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline sabe que no debería alegrarle que Stefan rompiera con su novia; pero lo hace. Sabe que es un poco egoísta por su parte alegrándose por algo como eso y aun así lo hace, se alegra porque es como retroceder en el tiempo, a aquellos días antes de Scott, donde Stefan era su mejor amigo y lo hacían todo juntos, donde pasaban horas en la biblioteca estudiando y viendo películas en su habitación, haciendo turismo por Londres, cientos de veces, y sabe que Stefan no entiendo su obsesión por el mercado de las flores; pero aun así la acompaña cada dos semanas y luego ella se deja arrastrar al Museo Británico o cualquier otro museo del que el chico haya oído hablar.

Tris dice que son citas. Caroline pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza. Porque vale, van los dos solos y vale, Caroline empieza a ponerle demasiado atención a lo que lleva como para que sólo sea un paseo casual. Pero se lo dice una y mil veces antes de salir _”No son citas”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_”Te tengo una sorpresa”_

Eso había sido lo que le había dicho Stefan esa mañana en el desayuno justo después de sentarse frente a ella.

Luego había seguido con un _”Ponte algo bonito te recogeré a las 4”_ y simplemente se había marchado con una sonrisa.

Tris había ocultado la cara en la revista que estaba leyendo; pero Caroline había sabido en seguida lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

 _”No es una cita”_ Le había dicho; pero ni ella se lo había creído.

No cuando había subido las escaleras de su habitación corriendo mientras pensaba que ponerse. Había rebuscado en su armario desesperada antes de que la parte racional de su cerebro la hiciera detenerse. Se suponía que no iba a ceder, que no iba a dejar que este Stefan la enamorara, por mucho que ya lo estuviera; se suponía que únicamente serian amigos porque un día ella tendría que marcharse, es lo que pasa con los vampiros, que no envejecen, y lo último que quería era meter a ese chico inocente en el mundo al que ella pertenecía, lleno de sangre, magia y sacrificios que nunca terminaban bien para los doppelganger. No pensaba contarle nunca que era una vampiresa, así que no tenía sentido encariñarse más de él, hacer que él se enamorara de ella; la lujuria era una cosa, puedes pasarte años deseando algo y que nunca sea tuyo, el amor es diferente, es mucho más doloroso cuando acaba. No tenía sentido que sufrieran por algo que tenía una fecha de caducidad antes de empezar.

Aun así se vistió con un vestido negro de lana con unos leotardos blancos y unas botas, cogió su abrigo, su bufanda y esperó a que pasara a buscarla. En el tren a Londres se repitió una y otra vez que no era una cita, aunque cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía como si lo fuera.

—Aun no me has dicho a donde vamos —le recuerda mientras caminan junto al rio.  
—Lo sé —responde divertido con las manos en los bolsillos—. Es tu regalo de Navidad adelantado.  
—¿Regalo? —repite Caroline deteniéndose— Aun faltan 3 semanas para que se acaben las clases. Ni siquiera he podido ir a recoger tu regalo.  
—¿Me has comprado algo? —le pregunta como si no se creyera que la joven se haya tomado las molestias de hacer algo así.  
—Pues claro —contesta como si fuera obvio enganchándose de su brazo izquierdo y retomando el paso.

Caminan en silencio un rato mas, los dos disfrutando del contacto con el otro cuerpo, incluso aunque sólo sea a través de capas y capas de ropa. Es algo que hacen mucho, estar en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no es un silencio incomodo que necesite llenarse de palabras.

—Hemos llegado.

Caroline alza la cabeza y abre los ojos al reconocer la estructura circular frente a ella. El Globe, el teatro de Shakespeare. Ella mira a Stefan curiosa de porque están allí, después de todo, lo visitaron en uno de los fines de semanas que fueron a visitar Londres con Tris, Melissa, Danny y algunos de los amigos de clase Stefan.

—Están representando “Sueño de una noche de verano” y sé que es tu favorita. ¿Te gusta tu regalo?

Lo dice indeciso, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin saber si le ha gustado la sorpresa o la odia, si se ha extralimitado o no. Caroline le mira sin saber que decir ni que hacer, al final su cuerpo actúa sin pensar, como tantas veces antes, y se pone de puntillas para dejar un besos en sus labios.

—Me encanta.

Stefan sonríe al oírla y se inclina para besarla él esta vez. 

—Vamos —le dice cuando se separan tirando de él hacia dentro—. Estoy deseando ver a Titania.

Al final no importa todo lo mucho que se haya dicho, una y otra vez que no debe enamorarse de él más de lo que ya lo hace, que lo mejor es que mantenga la distancia, al final es imposible hacerlo cuando ya se ha hecho con cada trocito de su corazón. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es disfrutar de cada momento.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y así es como ocurre. Como pasan de ser los mejores amigos a novios. No es un cambio demasiado grande, sus amigos ni siquiera lo notan hasta que dos semanas después Tris entra en la habitación y les ve besándose como si no hubiera mañana sobre la cama de Caroline. Ellos se separan sonrojándose de la vergüenza y la otra sólo exclama algo sobre que ha ganado 20 libras y que la avisen la próxima vez que quieran el cuarto.

Ser novios es como ser amigos, solo que con besos. Siguen almorzando juntos y yendo juntos a clase, Stefan sigue recogiéndola de clase los días que acaba pronto y no tiene laboratorio e invitándola a cafés, siguen viendo películas y él sigue comprándole flores y pulseras cuando van a los mercadillos de Londres… pero ahora se cogen de la mano y se dan besos de despedida, se sacan cientos de fotos y salen a cenar a sitios algo más elegantes que la pizzería de la esquina a la que suelen ir en grupo.

Caroline no le dice la verdad, sobre ella siendo vampiro, en eso no ha cambiado de opinión. Se dice que no quiere asustarle, que así le mantiene a salvo; pero lo cierto es que tiene miedo, miedo de que él no la crea o de que lo haga y tenga miedo de ella. No soportaría ver el miedo en sus ojos. Tampoco tiene planes de convertirle. Puede que en un futuro lo haga, que deje de estar asustada y le cuente la verdad, que le convierta para estar juntos; pero no cree que ese día vaya a suceder pronto. Aun así le da un poco de su sangre todas las mañanas en el café sin que se dé cuenta y le compra una pulsera de verbena. Una cosa es que no quiera contárselo y otra que no quiera que esté a salvo de todas esas cosas que ella sabe que existen y él ignora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Así que hacen vampiros que se alimentan de vampiros eso es… asqueroso y enfermo. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?  
 _—Los humanos, rubia. Es la clase de cosa que hacen los humanos_ —le dice Damon al otro lado del teléfono—. _Si hay algo que no entienden lo quieren destruir. Pero los vampiros no somos fáciles de destruir así que crean a estos súper-vampiros para que lo haga por ellos._  
—Genial —murmura dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Simplemente genial.  
 _—Esta bien, rubia. Nos estamos encargando de ellos._  
—Eso no me tranquiliza, Damon. Tus planes suelen ser…

Caroline oye el pomo de la puerta de su habitación girando y deja de hablar. Sólo hay dos personas que pueden entrenar, una es Tris y la otra Stefan, y no quiere que ninguna de las dos escuche sobre vampiros.

Es Stefan.

—¿Estas lista? —le pregunta asomando la cabeza por la puerta.  
 _—¿Quién es rubia?_ —escucha a Damon al otro lado del teléfono. Sin duda el otro vampiro ha escuchado a Stefan hablar.  
—Un segundo —le dice a Stefan levantándole un dedo para que espere—. Cojo el vuelo mañana para ir a pasar las Navidades en casa. Hablaremos entonces.  
 _—Caroline…_

Ella no le deja acabar la frase, cuelga el teléfono antes de que pueda hacerlo, no puede arriesgarse a que Stefan vuelva a hablar y Damon reconozca su voz, que se piense que es su hermano cuando no lo es. Una parte de él piensa que es un poco egoísta por su parte, debería decirle a Damon que ha conocido al doppelganger de Stefan, porque si hubiera sido su hermano ella querría conocerle; pero no pude evitar querer tenerle sólo para ella. 

—Estoy lista —le dice a Stefan cogiendo el abrigo que esta junto a la puerta.  
—¿Quién era? —le pregunta con curiosidad tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios.  
—Damon —responde encogiéndose de hombros. 

Una parte de ella espera ver alguna reacción de comprensión viniendo de él; pero nada. Porque no es el otro Stefan, su amigo vampiro hermano de Damon, sino que es _”su”_ Stefan, el humano con una hermana llamada Isabella. Es curioso, no sabe en qué momento el Stefan vampiro se convirtió en Stefan y este pasó a ser _”su”_ Stefan. No lo había notado; pero le alegra, significa que ha pasado página, que por fin lo está superando, en cierto sentido. Esta tan contenta que le pasa los brazos por el cuello y le besa lentamente, colando su lengua en la boca del otro y acercándose a él deseando fundirse.

—No es que me queje —responde él cuando se separan—. Pero si quiries que vayamos a terminar de comprar los regalos deberíamos irnos ya.  
—Tienes razón. Hay muchos regalos que comprar y muy poco tiempo. No me creo que lo haya dejado para el último momento —le dice tirando de él por el pasillo rumbo a la calle—. He estado tan ocupada con mis clases y los exámenes y tú, que no he podido comprarlos antes.  
—¿Yo?  
—Sí. Que sepas que te echo toda la culpa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Esta siendo ridículo. Damon lo sabe pero aun así lo hace, se cuela en la habitación de Caroline sabiendo que la rubia esta con Bonnie y Elena en el Grill, hablando de lo que sea que hablen las chicas que se llaman una vez a la semana y hablan durante horas y que han pasado los últimos días como si estuvieran unidas por la cadera. Había sido bastante irritante al principio que Elena y él no tuvieran nada de tiempo a solas; pero ahora se alegra porque le da oportunidad de colarse en el cuarto de la rubia y rebuscar entre sus cosas para poder quitarse la espina que tiene clavada desde que habló con ella por teléfono mientras aun estaba en Inglaterra.

En realidad, no ha podido pensar en otra cosa desde entonces. No en la conversación en sí sino en la voz que oyó de fondo al final. Ha intentado decirse que no es la suya, la de Stefan, que se lo imaginó, y ha llegado a autoconvencerse de que al otro lado de la línea de teléfono las voces pueden confundirse. Pero aun así, una parte de él le dice que no, una parte que ha intentado acallar le dice que se equivoca y que sí que es él. Por eso está allí, rebuscando entre sus cajones, porque necesita saberlo, asegurarse de que no lo es.

Esta rebuscando entre sus libros de la universidad cuando un pitido llama su atención. Gira sobre sí mismo para buscar lo que lo ha producido y sonríe de lado al ver la luz parpadeante del ordenador.

—Caroline, tienes un email —murmura para si mismo.

Se sienta en la silla y mueve el ratón para salir del protector de pantalla. Allí en la bandeja de entrada esta el símbolo que le indica que la rubia acaba de recibir un mensaje. Lo abre con curiosidad, pueden pasar tres cosas, que sea algo aburrido relacionado con la universidad, que le de material con el que burlarse de ella durante años o que sea, exactamente, lo que estaba buscando.

__

Hola, Caroline:  
¿Qué tal todo en Mystic Falls? ¿Me echas de menos? Yo sí.  
Mi hermana dice que parezco un cachorrillo apaleado. Estas  
sonriendo ¿a que sí? Lo que pasa es que confunde mi cara  
con la de cansancio porque desde que he llegado no me han  
dejado solo ni un segundo. Esto es mas agotador que cuando  
me llevaste a ese maratón de compras navideñas.

Mi madre parece pensar que no estoy comiendo lo suficiente  
así que ella y mi abuela me ceban a comida, cuando vuelva  
voy a pesar como 200 kilos ya lo veras.

Mi madre… está empezando a tejer… no preguntes… al  
parecer nos echa tanto de menos a mi hermana y a mí que está  
probando a hacer cosas. Según mi padre es la razón de que  
cuando volví el garaje tuviera una pared marrón, una naranja  
y otra a rayas blancas y negras. Es un espectáculo de verdad,  
la casa está llena de manualidades con más o menos acierto,  
como un extraño cenicero de cerámica que según ella es una  
flor; pero que parece algo que se te ha caído al suelo y un chico  
ciego ha intentado pegar los trozos. En fin, el caso es que está tejiendo  
y te ha hecho un jersey. Intente detenerla; pero es una mujer  
italiana, es tozuda. Si te sirve de consuelo también me ha hecho  
uno a mí. Te mando una foto; pero tienes prohibido reírte.

Espero que hablemos esta tarde por skype aprovechando que es  
la fiesta en la oficina de papá y estaré solo en casa.

Te echo de menos.

Te quiero. 

—La pequeña Caroline se ha echado un novio —dice Damon con diversión—. Espero que al menos no sea de una especie con la capacidad de matarla de un mordisco.

Hay un archivo adjunto. Una parte de él, una pequeña a la que ha aprendido a ignorar, sabe que no debería ver el archivo adjunto, pero lo hace, no duda ni un segundo sobre si es lo correcto o no. Tampoco debería estar rebuscando entre sus cosas y aun así eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo.

Cuando lo hace se queda con la mirada fija en la imagen frente a ella sin creerse lo que está viendo, odiándolo.

Stefan está en la foto, con cara horrorizada mientras sostiene entre sus manos el jersey más feo que Damon ha visto nunca, y vivió en los 80 lo que quiere decir mucho. Es de color burdeos y tiene lo que se supone que es la cara de un reno en él. Fija la vista en la cara del joven, que a pesar de lo que refleja su expresión se le ve feliz, tiene una luz en sus ojos que hace mucho que Damon no veía.

Aun recuerda el olor a sangre que lo inundó todo en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa pocos días después de la graduación. Ese olor dulzón y a la vez metálico que tan bien conocía, el olor de lo que le había mantenido con vida durante siglos.

_” Oye un latido de corazón procedente del piso de arriba, uno débil que se va ralentizando. Alza la cabeza, como si con ello pudiera ver a través del suelo y en un parpadeo ha usado su velocidad vampírica para subir al piso de arriba y romper la puerta del cuarto de baño de la habitación de Stefan._

_En cuanto entra se paraliza sin saber qué hacer, sabe que de haber seguido siendo humano, su corazón se le habría parado en ese instante. En la bañera de mármol esta su hermano, su rehumanizado hermano, con el agua rebosando de la bañera y mojando todo el suelo, con los brazos lánguidos y la sangre saliendo de ellos, mezclándose con el agua y tiñéndola sin detenerse. Corriendo se coloca a su espalda y se muerde el brazo para hacerse sangre y luego presionándolo contra la boca del otro para que la beba y se salve._

_Al principio no nota nada y él sólo puede murmurar su nombre una y otra vez como si fuera una plegaria. Stefan tiene que beber su sangre y salvarse, porque después de tanto tiempo no puede imaginarse que muera, no ahora que es humano y no por algo como su propia mano. Y entonces, cuando se está empezando a desesperar es cuando lo nota, la mano de Stefan agarrando su antebrazo y sus labios chupando su sangre. Damon le deja un poco más y si por él fuera aprovecharía ese momento para romperle el cuello y que volviera a ser un vampiro, sólo que no puede, porque ser humano es lo que Stefan quería. Lo que hace que tenga aun menos sentido el hecho de que se haya intentado suicidar._

_—Ya… —murmura Stefan alejándose del brazo de su hermano con los labios rojizos por la sangre.  
—¿En qué demonios pensabas? —le gruñe poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él._

_Stefan aparta la mirada de su hermano y se frota las muñecas, donde antes había dos largas incisiones, ahora sólo quedan unas largas cicatrices rosadas._

_—Lo siento.  
—¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes? —repite incrédulo._

_Stefan se apoya en el borde de la bañera para impulsarse y ponerse en pie; pero cuando va a sacar la pierna y apoyarla en el suelo, sus piernas no soportan su pecho y se tambalea hacia delante. No llega a caerse porque Damon, a pesar de lo enfadado que esta, se adelanta y le sujeta antes de que lo haga._

_—No has bebido suficiente —murmura cogiéndole en brazos y camina con él hacia la cama.  
—Puedo andar —le dice Stefan—. No soy un niño pequeño.  
—No. Un niño no habría hecho esa estupidez. ¿Quieres decirme en que pensabas? Creía que ser humano de nuevo era lo que querías —comenta mientras va al armario y comienza a sacar ropa con la que vestir a su hermano—. De eso se trataba todo el asunto de buscar la cura ¿no? Que volvieras a ser humano. Por eso la aceptaste cuando Elena te la dio.  
—No lo soporto —le dice mientras deja que su hermano le mueva a su antojo mientras le coloca la camiseta del pijama—. Los gritos, la sangre, las miradas vacías, los cuerpos sin vida, el olor… no lo aguanto más.  
—Pues vuelve a ser vampiro. —le dice como si fuera obvio.  
—No quiero ser vampiro. No quiero volver a eso. A la sed de sangre incontrolable, a ti y a mí luchando una y otra vez por la misma chica… no quiero volver a eso._

_Damon se muerde la lengua para no decir algo que vaya a estropearlo todo. Y aunque entiende todo lo que le está diciendo, lo cierto es que no sabe porque ha intentado quitarse la vida._

_—Pero no lo soporto —dice tirando las rodillas hacia el pecho—. Pensé que siendo humano podría seguir con mi vida, que iría a la universidad y seria médico, que conocería a alguna chica que no fuera una doppelganger y tendríamos hijos. Pero cada vez que cierro los ojos sólo puedo oír los gritos de las personas que he matado. Noto su sangre pegajosa en las manos y en la cara. Tengo el olor metido en la nariz y parece que no soy capaz de deshacerme de él. Veo sus caras por el rabillo del ojo… Y no lo soporto. No lo aguanto más._

_Damon le abraza con fuerza contra su pecho y nota a la vez que le oye llorar descontroladamente contra su pecho. Le recuerda a cuando eran niños y aun eran humanos. Cuando se colaba por la noche en su cuarto esas primeras semanas tras la muerte de su madre y se metía en la cama con cuidado de no despertarle, aunque él ya lo estuviera, aun así fingía seguir dormido dándose la vuelta en sueños y abrazándole como si estuviera pensando que era la almohada._

_Se quedan así hasta que se hace de día, porque aunque Stefan se hubiera calmado y dormido, no se atreve a irse y a que el otro se despierte, a que él no esté cerca y cuando vuelva esta vez no llegue a tiempo y se encuentre a su hermano muerto. Así que Stefan duerme y Damon se queda a su lado sin apartarle el ojo de encima. Ignora las llamadas de Elena que le piden que vaya a cenar con Jeremy y Bonnie para celebrar que su hermano está con vida. No es justo. Porque deberían estar celebrando que se han librado de Silas, que Jeremy no está muerto, contarles a todos que Stefan vuelve a ser humano como siempre quiso… no debería temer apartarle de su vista._

_Le nota removerse en sueños, tiene una pesadilla que le hace gemir de terror y removerse inquieto, que le hace murmurar que le dejen en paz y dar puñetazos al aire, que su corazón se acelere tanto que Damon tema que le de un infarto y que le hacen despertar soltando un aterrador grito que resuena por todas las paredes de la casa y que hacen que Damon se decida a aquello en lo que lleva pensando toda la noche._

_Le obliga a dormir sin soñar, a no despertarse hasta que él se lo diga, y por primera vez se alegra de que no se les pasara por la cabeza hacerle beber verbena porque sino nada de esto estaría siendo posible. Le carga en brazos como si fuera un niño y le mete en el coche. Conduce todo lo rápido que puede al aeropuerto, no le importa la policía, ni los semáforos, ni los otros coches, solo llegar. Usa la compulsión en la azafata de la puerta y en todo aquel que se cruza en su camino y que le mira, de reojo o abiertamente, por llevar al otro en brazos cuando cruza las puertas del avión y le deja caer en un asiento de primera clase._

_Tardan 14 horas en llegar y durante todo ese tiempo Stefan duerme y Damon le mira dormir, y cuanto más le mira más se convence de que está haciendo lo correcto y de que es lo que Stefan necesita. Por una vez no va a ser egoísta y va a dejar que sea feliz, va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para que sea feliz._

_—Stefan. Stefan —le llama con cariño sujetándole la cara para que le mire cuando se despierta—. Tu nombre es Stefan Passerini. Tienes 18 años y eres de Italia. Tu madre se llama Sofía, tu padre, Marco y tu hermana mayor Isabella. Y toda tu vida has sido humano. No eres más que un chico feliz de la Toscana que quiere ser médico. Vas a conocer a una chica y a tener muchos hijos. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_Damon nota las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas mientras usa la compulsión con su hermano. No quiere alejarle de él; pero sabe que esta es la única manera de saber que está a salvo. Ve a Stefan asentir con la cabeza con los ojos desenfocados, señal de que está funcionando y de que está pasando de ser Stefan Salvatore a convertirse en Stefan Passerini. Le ve parpadear un par de veces y él retrocede mientras se pasa la mano por la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas._

_—¿Hola? —dice el menor algo confundido al ver a ese extraño tan cerca de él— ¿Quién eres?  
—Soy… Damon.  
—Stefan… ¿Sales con mi hermana? —le pregunta inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado—. Porque este no es su cuarto.  
—Sí… tú hermana… Isabella. No exactamente.   
—Tío no voy a extrañar esto cuando me largue —comenta como si nada poniéndose en pie y desperezándose.  
—¿Te largues? —pregunta apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Sabe que no debería preguntar, que lo mejor es que se aparte de la nueva vida de Stefan; pero tiene curiosidad. Quiere saber cuál va a ser el primer paso de su nueva vida.  
—Sí. Me marcho a Londres al final del verano. Me han aceptado en Oxford. Voy a ser médico._

_Damon asiente con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. Stefan siempre hablaba de que si hubiera sido medico, habría ido a Oxford para conseguirlo y ahora parece que por fin lo va a hacer y él piensa asegurarse de ello._

_—Porque no sigues durmiendo es temprano.  
—¿En serio? ¿Qué hora es?  
—Temprano. Duerme”_

Después de toda la planificación. De volar a Italia, de buscar a una buena familia en la Toscana y hacerles creer, junto a todos sus conocidos, que tenían un hijo que se iba a ir a estudiar medicina a Londres al final del verano; de volar a Oxford para hacer que tuvieran sus papeles en orden, como si fuera cualquier otro alumno admitido; después de alejar de su lado a su hermano y asumir que no iba a saber nada de su vida nunca más, va Caroline y siete meses después, sin siquiera pretenderlo, da con él en una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo.

El único consuelo que le queda es que Caroline no ha dicho nada y si no ha dicho nada, es que no cree que este Stefan sea su hermano. Lo más probable es que piense que es un doppelganger, otro más, y no quiera restregárselo a la cara. Eso sería típico de esa pequeña rubia, siempre preocupándose por los sentimientos de los demás. Lo único que espera es que le mantenga a salvo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Volver a Oxford es difícil y fácil a la vez, es una más de las muchas contradicciones que rigen su vida. Por un lado quiere volver para estar con Stefan, porque el verle a través del skype no es lo mismo, porque quiere besarle y tocarle, abrazarle y pasarse horas y horas tumbada entre sus brazos viendo películas y comiendo comida turca; sin contar lo culpable que se siente al ver a Elena y a Damon y no decir nada sobre él. Por otro, echaba de menos Mystic Falls, salir con las chicas y pasar tiempo con su madre, pasar las horas con Matt en el Grill e incluso lo comentarios sarcásticos de Damon, algo que pensó nunca ocurriría. Pero no importa lo que quiera hacer, sus clases no se van a estudiar solas y tiene que volver a la universidad.

Cuando sale de la terminal, arrastrando la maleta tras de si, debatiéndose entre si usar su velocidad extra e ir corriendo para llegar antes o tomar el metro, le ve. Allí de pie, en medio de la multitud esta Stefan, con la maleta aun a sus pies, a pesar de que Caroline sabe que su vuelo debió llegar hace horas, levantando un cartel blanco con su nombre en él y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír con una amplia sonrisa y correr hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos y besándole como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque eso es lo más bonito que nadie ha hecho por ella.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo.  
—Espero que recuerdes esas palabras la próxima vez que meta la pata.

No salen para Oxford ese día. Después de estar esas semanas separados quieren un poco de tiempo para ellos dos solos, sin tener que preocuparse por Tris o por Danny para estar juntos y decirse lo mucho que se han echado de menos, para demostrárselo con algo más que palabras atreves de una web cam.

Caroline le lleva a un hotel del centro de Londres desde el que se ve Hyde Park desde cada una de sus habitaciones. Y puede que sea injusto para los otros huéspedes, porque usa la compulsión para conseguir la mejor de las habitaciones y no tiene pensado pagar por ella; pero no le importa. Stefan y ella se lo merecen. Una parte de su cerebro le dice que está mal y que está empezando a comportarse como Damon y Klaus, cogiendo lo que quiere solo porque puede; pero entonces Stefan la besa y la recuesta sobre la enorme cama, colando sus manos frías por debajo de su ropa y esa vocecilla desaparece por completo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Está en el banco de sangre, en la calle sentada en un banco resguardándose de la lluvia con Peter, el enfermero al que suele ayudar, haciéndole compañía en su descanso mientras se fuma un cigarrillo. Él le está contando sobre como fue la cena de aniversario con su novia y lo mucho que le agradece sus consejos porque sino toda la cena habría sido un desastre, cuando Mandí, una de las otras voluntarias, aparece corriendo gritando su nombre.

Luego todo es confuso. Le habla entre balbuceos de que Stefan esta allí, en el hospital, algo de que le han atracado y está perdiendo mucha sangre. Caroline escucha las palabras pero no las comprende del todo, solo sabe que tiene que correr, que tiene que llegar a Stefan lo antes posible, que está mal y ella necesita estar allí con él. Corre todo lo deprisa que puede, olvidando que no debería usar su velocidad vampírica frente a otros humanos; pero eso ahora no le importa, lo único que quiere es estar con él, si algo le pasa a Stefan ella tiene que estar allí para impedirlo. No pensaba convertirle nunca, no pensaba dejarle entrar en su mundo; pero si es la única manera de mantenerle con vida lo hará. Le convertirá sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Se planta en la sala de urgencias y mira a su alrededor desesperada, buscándole. No puede perderle. No puede volver a pasar por ello. Hay sangre, demasiada sangre, por eso evita las urgencias. El banco de sangre es una cosa, la sangre esta en bolsas y es fácil resistirse; pero allí la sangre mancha el suelo, sale de las heridas, los médicos la llevan en los guantes, en la ropa… es suficiente para que cualquiera pierda el control. Si no estuviera tan aterrada por encontrar a Stefan ya se habría transformado delante de todos.

—Caroline —la llama Marcus, es uno de los estudiantes de medicina que suelen pasarse por el banco de sangre—. Esta allí. Es un milagro; pero está bien

No espera a que le diga nada más, ninguna palabra. Tiene que verle para creerlo. Tiene que oír su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, verle los ojos abiertos y que la sonría… hasta que no la sonría no va a creer que está bien.

Esta sobre la cama, con la vista fija en el techo, como si viera algo que nadie más puede ver. Esta muy pálido y la poca ropa que le queda esta manchada de sangre, tiene una vía conectada a una de las manos y su dedo conectado a un monitor cardiaco. Verle allí, vivo, con el pitido de la maquina que se lo confirma es más de lo que puede soportar y termina llorando, destrozada por verle allí, comprendiendo lo cerca que ha estado de perderle. Ni siquiera se atreve a acercarse a él, tiene miedo de que si lo hace comprenda que no es real, que en realidad está muerto, como el otro Stefan, y que su mente le ha jugado una mala pasada.

Stefan, al oírla llorar, gira la cabeza y centra sus ojos en ella, la sonríe levemente y esa es la señal que Caroline esperaba para lanzarse sobre él. Llora desconsolada, de alegría y miedo, a partes iguales, mientras él le acaricia el pelo y le repite una y otra vez que está bien, que no ha pasado a nada.

—Care, estoy bien. No ha pasado nada.

Y es eso. Esa inocente palabra, _” Care”_ la que le hace incorporarse y mirarle con confusión mientras se seca las manos con la palma de la mano emborronándose alrededor de los ojos con el lápiz de ojos negros. Porque _” Care”_ no es como le llama él, es como lo hacía Stefan. Nadie excepto él la ha llamado nunca así. Una idea se empieza a formar en su cabeza, una que descarta porque es absurda y que sin embargo, al mirarle, sabe que es cierta. No está _”este”_ Stefan y el _”otro”_ Stefan, los dos son él, los dos son el mismo. Siempre ha sido él.

—¿Cómo…?   
—Versión corta, Damon.  
—Por supuesto. Ahora quiero la larga.  
—Primero quiero besarte.

Caroline le mira sin saber que hacer. Una cosa era salir con un guapo italiano con la misma cara que su mejor amigo, otra besar a su mejor amigo que es el ex de una de sus mejor amigas. Sabe que es absurdo, que Stefan la quiere, que no le habría pedido besarle si no fuera así; pero aun así, la indecisa Caroline que vive en una parte de ella, no puede tener miedo de hacerlo y que él descubra que ahora que es él de nuevo, prefiere estar con Elena.

—Que vuelva a ser yo, él yo de antes, no significa nada. Recuerdo estos últimos meses y, la verdad es, que no había sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera con Elena. Así que agáchate y bésame, para que no tenga que levantarme. Tengo que fingir que estoy enfermo ¿sabes?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El teléfono suena desertándole de madrugada. Elena, tumbada a su lado, se remueve y gime con molestia para que lo coja y poder seguir durmiendo. Cuando lo hace, aun en su estado de sopor, arruga la nariz y Damon no puede evitar sonreír al verla.

—¿Sí? —pregunta adormilado.  
—Quiero mi anillo Damon.

Cuatro palabras…

Una voz…

Y Damon no había estado tan despierto en años

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quereis ver los arts hechos para este fic de mano de evian_fork podeis pasaros por mi lj y buscar el fic en el tag "big bang"


End file.
